In a Time Lapse
by Infernal Racket
Summary: A series of bittersweet moments in Narcissa and Bellatrix's relationship throughout their lives. T for hints of Blackcest.
1. 1-5

**I took this idea from a fanfic I read a while back but unfortunately I forgot the name of the author. If you're reading this now and thinking 'Thief!' Let me know and I'll give you full credit. I took random words and created a few 75 word drabbles surrounding the Black sisters, Narcissa and Bellatrix. Hints of incest, so squishy people don't read! I might do a few more if these go down well. I own nothing, as always, and reviews would be greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Hands **

It's how it started for us, holding hands. We had fallen asleep in the same bed together countless times before, but this is different. That was innocent, this is more.

She sleeps soundly beside me, our fingers intertwined perfectly like a jigsaw. It's how we know we belong together, how we know we are made for each other.

She's more than my little sister or my best friend, we are lovers, her and I, forever.

••••••••••••••••

**Jump **

Her dark curls bounce as she puts one foot into the stirrup and attempts to swing her leg over the horse with little success.

"Let me help you, if jump again I can push you up." I suggest.

"You just want to feel my arse" she cackles and jumps for a second time.

"You caught me." I roll my eyes and laugh with her as I place both my hands on her behind and push.

••••••••••••••••

**Secret **

I love my husband's masquerade balls; the masks mean I can freely admire what is mine without raising suspicions.

I take my rightful place on Lucius' arm as he boasts continuously to his work colleagues, but my mind is on her.

I watch her head tip back a she lifts another glass to her full lips and downs the crimson content.

The distance hurts but Bellatrix says sharing a secret can only bring us closer.

••••••••••••••••

**Jelly **

I snatch the bowl when Lucius isn't looking and politely excuse myself from the table.

He flicks his wrist dismissively and continues his tedious conversation with their son.

I feel her blue eyes watching my every move as I leave the dining hall.

I stop in the doorway and delve a finger into the sweet, fruity dessert before bringing it to my lips with a smirk.

A small preview.

Merlin, would we have fun tonight.

••••••••••••••••

**Spider **

My heart almost pounds out of my ribcage as I run as fast as my legs will carry me.

I weave left and right, turning corners in the hope of losing her.

Her taunts grow louder as she gains on me, her arm outstretched and her fingers enclosed around a huge, black, blood-thirsty, eight-legged beast.

"Cissy he's cute, just say hello!"

I hate spiders, I hate myself for telling Bellatrix I hate spiders.


	2. 6-10

**Scarf **

Her hands fly through the air, twisting and turning. Needles click, making loops and patterns I couldn't possibly fathom.

"Cissy, darling?" I purr, lifting the colourful, tangled mess to inspect her work. "What did you say it was supposed to be?"

"A scarf!" She hisses sharply, looking far from amused.

At my smirk, she lowers her head, increasing the speed of her movements, concentrating so hard that she ends up knitting her own fingers in.

••••••••••••••••

**Eyes **

The one thing Bellatrix's unfortunate victims always remember about her is her eyes: dark, shallow pools of poison and malice.

I know it goes deeper. I see beyond the façade, I see passion, thrill, tenderness, unconditional love, sorrow, fear...

The window to her broken soul.

It is an incredible force, connecting my blue eyes to hers; I never fail to lose myself in the mystery of her complex mind, reserved for me alone to solve.

••••••••••••••••

**Pillow **

I hide my face in the pillow as tears form in my eyes.

I feel her gaze on me but she offers no comfort, only judges; Black's don't cry.

She was only a girl when she fell under the Dark Lord's shadow and there she remained.

I wish we could make it through the war unscathed but Voldemort is falling.

She's his most loyal, she wouldn't live without him, she would follow, proceed him — into oblivion.

••••••••••••••••

**Tree **

I groan, spotting a flicker of light seeping from the sitting room.

In the midst of all the festive cheer, somebody had obviously forgotten to turn off the fairy lights.

I stop short in the doorway and stare at the tree, more specifically, what's sitting under it.

Under the evergreen sits Bellatrix, lounging in a cat-like manner with nothing but a red bow tied loosely around her neck.

"Fancy an early gift?" She giggles.

••••••••••••••••

**Chocolate **

"Unhand the confectionery and nobody get's hurt!"I threaten as I pounce, pinning her to the bed, scrambling to grab her arms.

"Shan't!" she teases, bringing the tasty treat dangerously close to her smirking lips.

I dive for her hand only a split second too late and her teeth sink into the sweet delight.

"Oi! Share!" I demand, leaning down to press my full lips to hers.

Delicious.

Cissy and chocolate, my two favourite tastes.


End file.
